Tatiana
Tatiana (ティータ Tīta, Teeta in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Raised an orphan in a Rigelian village, she is a Rigelian saint in the service of Duma's church. She is stated to be 28 years old in Echoes. Profile One year before the game begins, Tatiana finds a man washed up on Rigel's shores with a terrible wound and no memories of his past. She takes him back to Rigel and nurses him back to health, and during this time, they fall in love. The man befriends Emperor Rudolf, who names him Zeke, and rises up through the ranks in the Rigelian Army, with Tatiana at his side. However, when the war with Zofia starts, Zeke is opposed to it, and in order to secure his loyalty, Nuibaba kidnaps Tatiana. She is eventually rescued by Alm, and when Zeke sees that Tatiana is safe, he turns against the corrupt Jerome and joins Alm's army as well. After the war, she lives happily with Zeke and prays that his memories never return, unaware that they already have and Zeke has chosen not to tell her for her own sake. Personality Tatiana is a good-natured, amiable, and selfless person, as shown by her caring for an absolute stranger near death and constant volunteering for duties at her monastery. However, she is also very clumsy and careless, in addition to being a terrible cook. She fears the possibility of Zeke regaining his memories, believing it might cause him to leave her; in Echoes, she adds that she feels horrible and selfish for feeling that way. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 4, talk to her at Nuibaba's Mansion. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |10% |15% |15% |20% |40% |0% |} Overall Tatiana is a useful Pre-Promoted unit that Alm can recruit near the end of his route. She has pretty average stats other than her Luck and Defense which are terrible, and her Resistance which is among the best in the game. While her Defense growth is great, you get her so late in the game and her Defense starts so low that it's not likely to do much good for her frailty. Tatiana's usefulness stems from her spells, and not her stats. As soon as you recruit her, she already has the Physic spell, which Silque lacks, and can thus act as a long range healer. She is the only character in the game able to learn Fortify, which makes her the best healing unit in the game. Her Invoke spell summons Pegasus Knights, and if you level her up enough to obtain the Warp spell, she has the best overall spell list of all the Cleric characters. Tatiana is worth deploying even if you decide not to level her. If you do level her, she'll become an even more potent healer with Fortify. You get her very late in the game and she's statistically unimpressive, but she can act as a much needed long range healer for Alm's group. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |42 |40 |40 |37 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |30% |50% |45% |40% |35% |30% |4% |} Supports * Zeke Passive Supports * None Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversations Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes First Turn Selection Enemy Dodges Enemy does One or No Damage Being Healed Used Healing Item Critical Hit Finishing Blow Enemy Defeated Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy Nearby Ally Below Half Health Summary Screen Death/Defeat Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If Zeke is alive) :"She lives on happily with Zeke, all the while praying that his memories shall never return." ;(If Zeke is dead) :"When Zeke died, she lost her most beloved person. In overwhelming grief, she cut off her hair." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If Zeke is alive) :"Tatiana prayed that Zeke's memory would remain hazy, and the two eventually did live something of a happy life. Though they were parted at times, Zeke always returned to Tatiana's side in the end." ;(If Zeke is dead) :"Her true love lost, Tatiana holed up in her priory and devoted herself to prayer. One old friend could not bear to see her alone in such a way, and he made it a point to woo her. Eventually, his efforts overcame her grief, and they were wed." Etymology Tatiana is a feminine name of Latin origin that derives from the Sabine-Latin name Tatius. This was the name of a 3rd-century saint, also called Taciana, who was supposedly martyred in Rome by Ulpian during the early reign of emperor Alexander Severus, though Severus was tolerant of Judaism and Christianity. Her veneration is widely spread through Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. Trivia *Perhaps not coincidentally, Tatiana's portrait in Gaiden appears to be a heavily edited version of Nyna's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. However in the Echoes, ''Taitana is given a mroe youthful appearance. *Tatiana shares her English voice actress, Cristina Vee (also known as Cristina Valenzuela), with Lachesis (from ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Tatiana's growth rates for HP and defense are lower in Echoes than they were in Gaiden. Gallery File:Teeta.gif|Tatiana's portrait in Gaiden. File:Tatiana Echoes.png|Tatiana's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Tatiana Echoes Portrait.png|Tatiana's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Tatiana Village.png|Tatiana's village sprite. FE15 Saint (Tatiana).jpg|Tatiana's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters